Talk:Enchanted Forest
Rename The "Realm of the unicorns" is an unofficial name it should be called the Enchanted Forest as seen in this picture. This way we'll have an official name and can add more info not just on the unicorns, but all the other gnome places.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 23:52, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : Actually, the journal page specifically calls it The Enchanted Forest. (continue below) ThePokémonGamer (talk) 01:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) So is The Gremloblin but for redirecting page purposes it will be called the Enchanted forest--Topdarlingwh (talk) 02:07, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I see. In that case, we should rename to Enchanted forest then. - ThePokémonGamer (talk) 02:13, September 9, 2015 (UTC) The Enchanted Forest refers to the whole area, including Gnasty's, the fairy nail salon, the bad side, and where the unicorns are. If the page is renamed, it can't be just for the unicorns. --Peacexfreedom (talk) 04:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) It was stated in the episode that the unicorn's live in the forest. It should be renamed to include all the things in that forest, instead of having endless new pages.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 05:04, September 10, 2015 (UTC) The Enchanted forrest is not the same thing, the door to the realm may be located there, but the realm is another place entirely. Hero Fan (talk) 21:30, September 10, 2015 (UTC) There's no "realm". It's just a room. Nothing special about it. So yeah, page should be changed to "Enchanted forest" to include Gnasty's, etc. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 21:50, September 10, 2015 (UTC) This rename discussion has been dormant for the past two weeks and a half. (Just posting here so people checking wiki activity can see this, so the discussion can finally reach a conclusion.) - PokémonGamer 20:48, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't really know, to be honest. While it is NOT the Enchanted Forest at all, as it is part of the huge forest in Gravity Falls (referred to as the 'enchanted part of the forest' by Stanford), it is not the Realm of Unicorns either. I suggest we create a separate page for Gnasty's, Gnome Man's Land (or whatever it's called, 'the place which is a drug reference where Grenda and toothless creepy Gnome traded butterflies and fairy dust' could be a name for all I care) and the Fairy Nail Salon, and the home of the Unicorns can be called the "Unicorn Residence" or something like that. I don't know tbh. T.T.T / Dan S. (talk) 11:42, September 29, 2015 (UTC) NO. Then you end up with one hundred one-sentence pages where there could perfectly fine be one. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 02:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Why don't we just make another page called "Enchanted forest" and include all the places that Ford mentioned in the journal? Besides, "the realm of the unicorns" is not really that important, in my opinion. Lcclamerica (talk) 09:22, September 30, 2015 (UTC) The Realm of the unicorns is part of the Enchanted forest. The page just needs a bit of work. This choice isn't very hard in my opinion.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 17:53, September 30, 2015 (UTC) OK I've looked through this again. I believe that renaming it to the Enchanted Forest would give this page a bigger depth so that it's not a stub page. Ford stated it was an enchanted glade in the forest plus it looks more like an isolated area made for Unicorns like the Gnome Tavern and Fairy Salon, the area itself where the unicorns reside is still part of the forest. If the page is renamed Enchanted Forest, we can just use subheadings to describe each area, this will make it into a full page (we can also use the page from the journal as the main image since it shows name and where the areas are). ChronoPinoyX (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I believe there should be a page for the Enchanted Forest as it is where the Unicorns reside. While the home of the unicorn isnt as big and maginificent as you would expect since it is a door to a fair sized area it nevertheless is a specfic place for Unicorns. We could just add the Realm of the Unicorns as a sub page for the Enchanted Forest. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:40, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Merge with Gnasty's article Below are the votes from users regarding the merge.--Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:59, February 6, 2016 (UTC) If you ask me, this shouldn't even be up for debate. The proposal to have separate pages for each thing in the Enchanted Forest was brought up here, and no one seconded it. There's no sense in having a little page that can be summed up easily on a bigger page that also encompasses a bunch of other related things. This would be like having a page for Stan's living room, a page for Stan's kitchen and a page for Stan's bedroom when all of those things can be described on The Mystery Shack. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 02:17, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Like the "Home of the Unicorns" section on the Enchanted Forest page, it can be merged along with it. That and the Fairy Nail Salon. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:40, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Will be merged. Before this vote, there have been none for one month.Peacexfreedom (talk) 20:47, February 6, 2016 (UTC)